Ninjas of Love
by PuffyTheWarrior
Summary: Phineas and Isabella are finally in love, and what a wonderful couple they make! But what happens when they get separated for years and are taken to a secret village deep in Japan, and come back to not remembering a single thing about each other?
1. Chapter 1  A Valentine's Surprise

**Hi guys! I'm new here, first fanfic. XD Lots of you from dA know me as the "Phinbella Ninja"...well, here's a story about-wait, I'm not telling! :3 Read to find out sillies X3**

* * *

><p>Delicate snowflakes gently descended from the dull sky as a young red-head sat at his desk, carefully working on a dazzling golden gift. Each movement was slow and gentle as he placed the pieces together, sighing satisfyingly as he opened the heart-shaped locket, the reflection of glowing blue shining in his bright eyes. As if on cue, he perked up as the doorbell rang, smiling widely and rushing downstairs, stumbling as he nearly tripped over the last step. With a wide grin he opened the front door, beaming at the female standing in front of him.<p>

"Hi, Phineas!" She giggled. "Happy Valentine's Day!" With a wide, loving smile she wrapped her best friend in a tight hug, to which he gladly returned.

"Happy Valentines's Day to you, too, Isabella," Replied Phineas with an affectionate blink. He gave a sheepish smile as he grabbed her hand, leading her inside to the warmth of the house. Once the pair made their way to the living room, he sat her on the couch, giving her hands a firm squeeze. "Stay right here," He instructed as he let go, backing up slightly. "I'll be right back!" Briskly, he bounded up the stairs, grabbing the sparkling treasure and staggering back down. With a slight tint of red on his cheeks, he hid his hands behind his back and grinned, chuckling as he gazed at her adoringly. "Close your eyes," He prompted, his smile widening by the second.

Isabella did as she was told, laughing slightly. "I don't see why I need to close my eyes..."

"Shush," He whispered, taking a seat next to the raven-haired girl on the plush couch. "Now open your hands."

As she opened her hands to receive what he held tightly, Phineas gently placed the precious locket in her palms, watching intently as her eyes slowly slid open. They sparkled with emotion as she stared at the gift appreciatively, holding it up to her face to get a better look.

"Phineas..." She breathed, an elated smile appearing on her soft face. "It's...it's beautiful! I love it! Thank you so much!" She immediately wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace, lingering for a moment before pulling away.

"But that's not all," The blissful red-head went on, "let me show you what it really does." He took her delicate hands in his, using his fingers to slowly but steadily open the heart-shaped locket. And icy blue glow shone on their faces as Phineas held the locket around her neck, lifting up her silky ebony hair to fasten it in the back.

Isabella's eyes became misty as she placed a hand to her mouth, her lips stretching into a sentimental smile. "Oh...Phineas, it's...it's..." Silver tears formed in her eyes, a lone glistening drop sliding down her cheeks. "It's amazing! I can't tell you how much I love this...how much I love _you_..."

"I'm glad you like it," Sighed Phineas contently, bringing his hand to her chin and lifting her head up slightly. He scooted closer to her, wrapping his arm around her and connecting his hand to her hip, resting his head on hers. He pointed at the locket, turning his gaze to her and smiling. It projected a hologram of pictures and memories of time they spent together, just the two of them. Phineas pointed to a certain one, smiling super wide. "Do you remember that?"

"How could I forget it?" Chuckled Isabella, resting her head on his shoulder and gazing thoughtfully at the projected image in front of her. "Best night of my life...the first night we spent together as a real couple."

Phineas pulled her close, resting his forehead against hers and closing his eyes, a warm, loving smile appearing on his face. "I love you," He whispered, giving her forehead a gentle kiss.

"I love you more," She whispered back, nuzzling her head into his neck and closing her eyes as well.

"Well, I love you most."

"Forever."

"And always."

"Never stop..." The raven-haired girl slid open her eyelids, lifting up her head to gaze endlessly into his intelligent, blue orbs. She inched her face closer to his, Phineas doing the same until their lips connected in a passionate embrace, leaving the pair to capture yet another perfect moment together. They moved their lips softly against each others, only breaking to breathe after a long moment of nothing but affection. They sat content in each others arms for what seemed like hours, only turning out to be a couple of minutes. Finally, after an amorous moment of silence, Phineas spoke up, a joyous smile spread across his face.

"Hey, Izzy," He said quietly, "wanna go for a walk or something in the park?"

"I'd love that," She replied, coming to a stand.

Phineas stood as well, grasping her hand tightly in his and giving her nose a small kiss. He led her outside, turning his gaze to the sky and chuckling as a lone snowflake landed on his nose. He shook his head to fling it off, watching as it gently fluttered to the icy blanket below their feet.

Isabella gave an amused grin, giggling slightly. "Come on, Phin, let's go before it starts getting dark out."

"Whatever you say," Chortled Phineas, beginning to walk.

Isabella followed gladly, a wide, gleeful smile stretching across her face as she and Phineas began heading towards their destination. As the snow began to cascade from the setting sky, she sighed dreamily, all her fantasies from just a couple months ago becoming more real every day. _And it's even better than I had always imagined, _She thought cheerfully, giving his hand a loving squeeze as the pair advanced off into the sunset.

* * *

><p><strong>Yessss...sorry about it being REALLY short. Next chapters will be WAY longer, I promise! XD<strong>


	2. Chapter 2  A Morning's Run

**OMGOMGOMGOMG ;A; SOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE, GUYSSS! Really, I feel bad, I just couldn't think of anything n I promise the next one wont take as long, and I HATE that this is so short! IDEAS, Y U NO COME TO MIND? XD**

* * *

><p>"Whoah!"<p>

In the nick of time, Phineas leaped, roughly landing against the bitter ice and catching the tumbling girl in his arms. His chest was immediately doused with snow and ice, sending a sharp chill to run up his body. He shook his head as his vision swam to focus from the fall, letting an amused grin appear on his face as he chuckled.

The light figure in his grasp giggled, gazing at him apologetically. "Oopsie!" She squeaked, her voice warm and sweet. "I should have seen the ice; maybe I wouldn't have slipped if I did!"

They both exchanged a laugh; Phineas pulled his girlfriend up and off the ground, holding onto her waist as they stood steady. "All better now?" He chuckled, gazing at her with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Much," She replied, giggling. With a smirk, she gave him a light shove, chuckling as he slid and struggled to regain his balance. He finally stopped stumbling and stood still, letting out a breath of relief.

"What was that for?" He snorted, his eyes rolling playfully.

Isabella laughed, skipping off the slippery road and halting in the snow, her feet making a loud crunch as they sunk into the thick blanket. "You seem clumsier than me on ice, Phineas," She said teasingly, "try chasing me through it!"

"Just don't slip before me!" He called after her as she began to run, letting out a joyous laugh as he began the chase. She was quick, skillfully making her way through the cold.

"I can promise I wont!" She hopped over a snowbank as her feet softly collided against a frozen pond, causing her to fumble and slide across. She laughed as she spun, gracefully making her way to the other side.

"Oh, you're just showing up!" Chuckled Phineas from behind as he quickened his pace in spite of trying to catch up to her.

As Isabella continued to sprint, she looked out to the thick bundle of trees out in the distance. With a smirk, she called back over her shoulder, "Are you good at climbing trees?"

Phineas blinked in confusion, then turned his gaze to the forest out beyond. "Oh, come on, Isabella," he pleaded with a smile, "I'm getting tired!"

"You have to catch me if you want to rest!" And with that, she picked up her speed, her feet nearly tripping over themselves at her pace. She skipped to a stop before entering the white-blanketed forest, glancing back at the tiring boy that ran swiftly after her. She hunched over and placed her hands to her knees, breathing heavily. As she caught her breath, she stood up straight again, speed-walking through the frost-covered plants that grew on the hard earth. For a moment she forget where she was headed and became lost in thought, her gaze wandering endlessly around the expansive trees above. Sunlight streamed through the leaves, causing her to squint against the harsh beam of light. Without taking notice of where she was or where she was walking, the raven-haired girl let out a screech as the ground disappeared from underneath her.

Phineas's ears faintly picked up her scream of terror as he whipped his head up, his pupils shrinking at the sound of her voice. "Isabella!" He gasped, no longer feeling the slightest bit tired. He ran as fast as he could and exploded into the forest, glancing frantically from left to right as he called her name several times. The desperation in his voice could not be mistaken as he searched all around, until eventually he fell into the same dark hole as the girl he loved had a few moments before.

With a moan, Phineas picked up his head, his eyes slowly shifting their gaze around the dirt-covered walls. "Where am I...?" He groaned, giving his head a soothing rub. It hurt immensely and pounded with pain. He suddenly remembered the entire reason he was down here. "Isabella!" He whispered, his voice cracked with despair.

A cough caused him to look over to the dark corner. "Phineas?" Came a hoarse reply as a figure sat up, its wide blue eyes staring down into his. "That you? Where are we?"

"Isabella!" The elated red-head immediately wrapped the duty girl into a hug, squeezing her tight. "When I heard you scream i got scared, are you alright? Are you hurt? We should get out of here."

"Yes. Yes, we should. But..." Her gaze wandered around the small area as she let out a sigh. "Where exactly is here, anyways?"

"Not sure..." Breathed Phineas, "It appears we've fallen into a ditch of some sort. Though, I cant imagine any animal would dig this. It's obviously man-made..."

"Yeah-" Began Isabella, until an eerie smell creeped up their nostrils. "Yuck! What is that?" She gagged, lifting up her jacket to hold it over her nose.

"Not sure, but..." Phineas let out a yawn, blinking sleepily. "It sure it making me tired."

"Tired?" Isabella gave a yawn as well, her thoughts becoming jumbled together. "Tired..." Suddenly, realization struck her like a lightning bolt. "Phineas! That's sleeping gas!"

...But the red-headed boy was already knocked out, collapsed against the dirt. A small snore came from him as he slept, and soon enough, Isabella slumped over and rested her head on his back, falling into a deep slumber as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it may seem a bit rushed...okay, maybe <strong>_**a lot **_**rushed...but hey, you get an update...and that's all I really got to say. ^^; **


	3. Chapter 3 Good Morning

**Well, you get an update, and...that's all I really got to say. **

* * *

><p>Phineas awoke in a blur, his mind a jumbled mess. As his eyes slowly rolled open, his gaze scanned the scene. Everything was a dull gray. <em>Where am I...? <em>he thought, blinking a couple of times as his vision swam into focus. This certainly wasn't exactly the ditch he had fallen into moments before. As he looked around more, he realized he was laying on a silver table. Not exactly comfortable. He sat up, his gaze falling on his legs. He wasn't in the same pants he had been wearing earlier...and his legs were-"Longer?" He slapped a hand to his mouth, his eyes widening. _What's up with my voice? It's never been this deep before..._He tried to stand, but restraints around his arms and ankles caught him from moving anywhere. "What the...?" _Okay, something isn't right here. _

As he made a mental checklist of all the things amiss, the door on the far left he hadn't noticed slowly slid open. A tall, bony woman entered the room, a clipboard in her skeleton-like hands. Her dull green eyes stared deep down into his, causing a shiver to run up Phineas's spine. She walked over to him and wrote something down on the clipboard, then gazed at him again, a wide smile stretching across her face. "You're awake," She rasped in a high voice. Phineas blinked, cocking his head to the side slightly. This woman certainly wasn't anyone he'd seen before, and he knew almost everyone in Danville.

"Where am I?" He asked, still confused by the deepness of his voice.

"You're in the A.T.F.," answered the woman, "the Advanced Training Facility."

"I don't exactly remember this place being in Danville..."

"That's because you're not in Danville."

Phineas nearly choked on air. "What?" Not in Danville? Then where was he?

"You're in Japan."

"_Japan!_" What in the world was he doing in Japan? Nothing made sense. He was taller, had a deeper voice, restrained on a table, in Japan...He struggled against the restraints, tugging and trying desperately to get free. "Why am I tied down?"

The woman blinked, setting the clipboard down on a nearby counter. "Just in case you woke up a year or so early."

Again, shock slapped him like a blow to the face. A _year? _With a shaky voice, he let out a faint whisper. "How long have I been asleep?"

The thin woman stood up straight, her hands clasped behind her back firmly. She looked as if she were trying to be formal. "Five years."

Phineas's jaw dropped. Surely, she wasn't serious...? Five years...? What about family? Weren't they worried? "I have a few questions I'd really like answers to," Growled Phineas, tugging at the restraints. "Please untie me, and I'll be happy to continue."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. My time with you is done."

As the woman exited the dark room, Phineas began to panic. He tugged and tugged, but the restraints just would not free him. His arms hurt from the constant pulling, causing the red-head to let out an agitated sigh. He'd just have to wait until someone else came in. _If anyone does, that is..._

While he lay silent, thoughts began to poke at his brain. He began to piece everything together slowly. It was all just so much to take in..._You're Phineas Flynn. You're sixteen years old. You've been asleep for five years. _The loud rumbling of his stomach broke his thoughts. _You're hungry. _With a sigh, he stared at the ceiling. Gray. The floors. Gray. Everything the shade of gray. Such an ugly color.

Finally, after seven good minutes of listening to his stomach growl, he groaned. "Is anyone there?" No answer. Louder, he shouted, "HELLO?" Still, no answer.

As all hope faded from him, the door slid open again, revealing a blond girl in a red suit that covered her entire body. She was obviously younger than him, her looks around twelve to fourteen. A red cloth draped over her mouth, muffling her voice as she giggled. "I see you're finally awake, I've been watching you for weeks."

Phineas raised an eyebrow. "You've been watching me?"

The blond girl nodded, walking over to him. A wide smile stretched across her face as she set one of her hands on the leather restraint on his left wrist, quickly untying it. "I'm here to untie you. You'll be going outside, because apparently, you're finally ready to get out of here."

"I am?" Gasped Phineas, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "I'm going home?"

The girl's face dulled, a frown appearing on her face as she untied the second wrist restraint. "Uh...not exactly. I meant out of this room."

The disappoint was clear in his face. He turned his gaze away from the girl, resting on the counter that the woman had placed the clipboard minutes before. As soon as he was completely untied, he kicked his feet over the table and stood. He stretched his arms out and then let them rest at his side. He gave the girl a confused look, blinking several times as she stared at him.

"Yes?" She asked, a small smile appearing on her face.

"How do I get out of here?"

"Oh!" The girl laughed, pressing a green button on the door, to which slid open slowly. "Right this way, Phineas."

Phineas stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening. He'd never once mentioned his name to this girl. How in the world did she know? "How do you know my name?" He dared to ask, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, come on, it's not like I'm the only one."

"What...?"

"I'm Megan, by the way."

Phineas rolled his eyes. He wasn't get anything near answers. "Uhm...Pardon me, Megan, but-"

"Yeah?" The girl stopped, turned around, and gazed up at him with wide, blue eyes. They sparkled with interest as she listened, waiting for him to speak.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Outside!" She beamed, taking his hands and beginning to run. "There's someone I want ya to meet!"

The girl led him through hallways and stairways, taking twists and turns and every sort of direction imaginable. Finally, she turned and gave him a somewhat creepy-overly-excited gaze, pushing open double doors weaved with sticks of bamboo. The bright light nearly blinded Phineas as he shielded his eyes, squinting against the harsh sunlight. He was in what looked like a courtyard; hard stone pavement, a couple shrubs scattered off to the sides, nothing much. A crowd of kids from what seemed to be ages twelve to eighteen wandered about, all in different muted colors of suits. Phineas recognized these immediately. Ninjas.

"I brought him!" Came Megan's voice as she motioned for a girl over in the crowd to come join her. Another blondie bounded over, her suit a faded sky blue. Her voice was high and giggly as she skidded to a stop next to Megan, giving Phineas a long, thoughtful glance.

"Yeah," She chuckled, "that's him!"

Phineas took a step back as the girls squealed. Their voices were high pitched and somewhat annoying, making him turn his gaze and continue to back away. Just as he was about to make a run for it, the two screamed in excitement, their fingers pointing to a figure in a dark violet suit. Only, this teen was different; it wore a mask, covering everything but its eyes. Phineas raised an eyebrow as the girls giggled and laughed, giving the unknown person a sidelong glance. He gasped as he realized what was suddenly happening.

As quick as a whip, the figure charged at him, hands outstretched as it prepared to leap. Its feet pounded against the floor; though the person was running extremely fast, their footsteps barely made a sound.

Phineas, shocked at how quick the human being was moving, tried to dodge but failed. He tripped over his own feet and collapsed to the cold stone. His face collided against the rough ground, bringing him to a halt. The figure landed atop of him, simply holding him down with one hand. Though he couldn't see the mysterious person's face, he could sincerely tell they were smirking.

"Get off of me!" He hissed, struggling under its grasp. "Let me go!"

As the figure's eyes narrowed its grip tightened, earning a growl from the young boy.

Just as it was about to lash out at him, an old, wrinkly man called out, "This is not a real fight! Release him!"

In the blink of an eye the unknown person was at the man's side, hands clasped firmly behind its back.

"You've done well," Rasped the old man. "Take off your mask, young warrior."

As the figure finally slid off the dull violet mask, Phineas couldn't help but gape in shock. "You're...you...you're..." Many words came to mind but he just couldn't spit them out, each lost the second they were found. "A GIRL!" He finally choked out, leaning up to gaze at the female in front of him. She had long, beautiful ebony hair that danced with the breeze and caressed her shoulders, sending a chill run down Phineas's spine. Her face was smooth and seemingly gorgeous; it looked soft to the touch.

She gave an annoyed snort and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and staring straight into his eyes, a challenging glint appearing in their blue depths. "And YOU'RE not a very good fighter, if I do say so myself. An amateur at best." She grinned, satisfied with her words.

"...Which is why he'll be partnering with you," The old man gave her a warm gaze and a friendly smile. "He must learn from the best."

The girl froze, her eyes widening to the size of the moon. Phineas mentally smirked at this, chuckling and lifting himself up off the ground. He quickly dusted himself off, giving the girl a wide, sarcastic grin.

"Y-yes, M-Master..." Whimpered the female, letting her arms drop to her sides gloomily. She kept a stern eye on him as he turned and left, then charged up to Phineas like a bullet, grasping his shirt collar and pulling him close to where their noses crushed together. Her voice was a sharp whisper as she growled, "So help me, if you do anything stupid, I'll rip that little smug grin off your face and proceed to shove it down your throat so you know what real pain tastes like."

Not wanting to show the fear that was bubbling inside, he gave her a smile and a thumbs-up, nodding assuredly. "Okey-dokey!"

"You're reeaally trying me, aren't you?" She hissed, releasing her grip on him and letting him collapse to the ground. Her eyes were as cold as ice as she glared down at him, clenching her fists tightly and shaking her head. "Think twice before you mess with me, punk. I'm _not _afraid to inflect some serious pain on anyone."

Phineas snorted. "Like what? Pull off a hangnail?" He sneered. "Oh, the HORROR!" He smacked his hand to his forehead and pretended to faint dramatically, falling backwards so it seemed as if he had passed out cold.

The girl growled, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms. "I'm not taking any shit from you!" Her voice was low as she spoke, coated with bitter disgust. She lifted up her leg and slammed her foot into his side, giving a feisty grin and chuckling as he let out a yelp of pain. "Tell me your name," She demanded, locking her gaze on him.

Phineas held his sides in agony, letting out a hoarse cough. He glared daggers up at the teenaged girl, pondering if he should tell or not. "My name...my name is Phineas."

"Nice to meet you, Phineas," Growled the girl, "my name is Isabella."

* * *

><p><strong>OOHHHH CLIFFHANGERRR- nolol. This one is slightly longer, though I'd have loved for it to be EEVEEENNN longer , I just don't have motivation to write XD <strong>

**UMM...that's all for now...I'll have the next update soon! BYE AND HAPPY PHINBELLA =^****ω^=**


	4. Chapter 4 Do I know you?

**I swear I take too long to write these. I don't even work on them until weeks after the last chapter was posted al;galgha dhg;adadg;al;lajga;lga hgkaj whatever **

**ninja**

* * *

><p>Phineas cocked his head as she held out a gloved hand for him to shake.<p>

He stared at the hand thoughtfully, hesitating to grasp it with his own.

"Well?" She asked, breaking the awkward silence. "Are we going to be rude, then? I suppose if we're working together for, I don't know, the rest of our lives, we might want to start off with a good relationship."

Sighing, Phineas clasped her hand and gave it a firm shake. Though obviously not happy, there was something about this girl that he just could not stay mad at. She seemed so...so _familiar_! "Have..." He bit his lip and held her hand tightly, staring at it intently and then moving his gaze to her face. _I KNOW that face! But from where! _

"'Have', what?" She snatched her hand away and put her hands to her hips, rolling her eyes. "Go on, and...?"

"Have we...met before?" He asked, his voice quiet as he gazed into her eyes knowingly. "I swear, I know you..."

Isabella gaze him a quizzical look, then shook her head, giving an amused snort. "I think I would remember someone like _you._"

"You mean...you don't remember seeing me _anywhere_?"

"I've never seen you before in my life," She replied, shrugging.

"...Maybe I've just seen you around..." He pondered out loud, giving his chin a thoughtful scratch. _This girl...I know her, I swear...Isabella. Such a familiar name! _

"It's not very likely that I've seen you around," She snorted, "I doubt you came from where I did."

"Where _did_ you come from?" He asked, turning his gaze on her with a curious blink.

Isabella glared at him, her voice sharp as she spoke; "Since when do you want to find out all this information about me?"

Phineas stuttered, shrugging and giving a sheepish smile. "I'm just curious! You seem very familiar, I-"

"Oh save it," She sneered, "just get up and follow me. I have to show you around this desolate place." With an annoyed sigh, she turned and began to walk forward. After she had ventured a couple feet, she stopped and turned, placing her hands to her hips. "Coming?" She growled, giving him a pestered glare.

"Yes, yes I'm coming..." Sighed Phineas, pushing himself up and off the ground.

With a roll of his eyes he trudged after her; the two did not once exchange a single glance until Isabella decided to speak up: "We're going to stop at my-" -she cringed, letting out a slight growl- "_our_ place real quick."

"_Our_...?"

"Yes, _our_, you heard me. Since you're my training partner, or as I'd like to call you, _apprentice_, we have to share a small cottage. You'll see what I mean when we get there."

"Okay then..." Phineas mumbled, slightly confused. Both of them. Living in a small house. _Together_. _This is going to turn out well,_ he thought sarcastically, letting his shoulders slump as they ventured on.

It didn't take particularly long for the pair to make their way to the small village. Phineas let out an audible gasp as they trudged to the top of a rize and the village came into view. It was hidden within a low valley; it was like an ocean of green, each cottage a splash of white against the lush scene. As he glanced at Isabella, she turned her gaze to him, giving a blank stare.

"Well..." She cleared her throat and turned her head so that she looked out upon the village. "Welcome to your new home."

Phineas frowned. "So, I'm not ever going back to where I used to live?"

With a shake of her head, Isabella sighed. "Afraid not, no."

With a despondent blink, he gazed down, surveying the valley. Sure, it was an okay place to live, but never to return home...?_ Isn't that like, being held captive? _

The girl seemed to read his thoughts as she spoke up, and for the first time, her voice was soft. "Don't worry, you'll like it here."

"Do _you_ like it here?"

She didn't meet his gaze when she answered. "...Yes," She paused, losing track of thought. Forgetting what she was going to say, she glanced around, beginning to walk down the rise. Phineas followed, not saying a word. Both were completely silent as Isabella led him into the small village, ignoring the waves and friendly greetings of other teens as they passed by. Occasionally, the population would give Isabella a warm smile, until their gaze fell on Phineas. They then gave each other confused glances, shrugging and murmuring hushed whimpers among each other.

"Don't mind them," Muttered Isabella, "they're just confused at seeing a newcomer. We don't get those often."

Phineas didn't lift his gaze off the ground, not acknowledging her words. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and continued to walk, becoming slightly impatient with the long trek.

Finally, after they had made their way through the village, Isabella led him to a foresty area where a single cottage sat. It was in good shape, looking fairly cozy under the shade of the trees that hung above. Sunlight streamed through the branches, casting a blotted yellow glow against the red-brick roof. There were two doors; one on the right, one on the left. Isabella opened the right one, entering and motioning for him to follow. As Phineas walked in, he glanced around, his gaze landing on the bed against the wall on the far right. "Is this-"

"Yes, my room. That door over there"-she pointed to the one on the wall on the left-"leads to the bathroom. Go through that, and there's your room. Feel free to check it out while I get changed."

"Changed?"

"It's too hot out to wear this. Just go into your room. We can get you an outfit later."

"Okay then..." Confused, Phineas turned and opened the bathroom door. It was a reasonable size; white, clean walls, a shower on one side and toilet on the other. He then opened the other door, entering into his room. It was the same size as Isabella's, but furnished with only a bed and dresser.

"If you don't like it, you could always sleep outside,"

Phineas whipped his head around to find Isabella standing in his doorway, her arms crossed and her back leaning against the side. "It's fine-" He began, but his jaw dropped and his eyes widened as his gaze landed on her full form. Her purple-and-black outfit was skin-tight and in two pieces on her body. The top had long, black sleeves; the chest a deep purple. The top only went down a couple inches to where the bottom of a bra would be, revealing her entire stomach. The pants were the same pattern of purple and black, and it was all Phineas could do but stare. _Don't gawk at her, idiot! She'll slap you! _

Standing straight, Isabella narrowed her eyes. "What are you staring at?"

_Must not stare, must not stare..._No matter how hard he tried, he just could not take his eyes off the girl. Her figure was perfect; she was beautiful. As Isabella inched closer to him, she poked him in the shoulder, causing him to nearly fall backwards from the sudden touch. "Oh, um-!"

"You're weird," She groaned, rolling her eyes and turning to walk out of his room. "Come on," She sighed, motioning with her hand for him to follow. "Let's get out of here. I'm going to get you to know this place."

Even then he couldn't take his eyes off her. The second before she walked out, Phineas's eyes widened at the one real thing that caught his attention:

Around her neck was a dazzling golden locket in the shape of a heart, sparkling ever so softly in the rays of sunlight.

* * *

><p><strong>;LGJ;LGJALJjajg;agjagad;lkg;laj;LFJA;lgLGH ;ALGHLGHA;A'AJALJK yep<strong>

**GO EAT SOME PHINBELLA.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5  Forest Trek

**ALGJNK;GH;LKHKAJ I'm sorry. This is the longest time to not update. The chapter is short and poorly written. deal it with |D **

* * *

><p><em>"Whatcha doin'?"<em>

Phineas blinked as a haze of images clouded his mind. Her voice, slightly more higher pitched, invaded his thoughts. Flashes of pink and black blurred his vision.

_"Seriously Phineas...what are you doing?"_

It was like he was frozen. His mind was locked on nothing else but the memories of her. Every memory was faint; all barely recognizable. Her voice...so soft and sweet...that face, so familiar...it was true. He did know her. More than she knew.

_"Phineas...there's something I've been meaning to tell you..."_

"Are you coming or not?" He snapped his head up as Isabella poked her head back in, annoyance clear in her tone. "What are you waiting for, an invitation?"

"Ah...no, I'm coming," Replied Phineas, keeping his gaze fixed on the ground as he walked out the door. _Whatcha doin'...I missed that_. He gave a small smile, then whipped his head up to rest his gaze on the girl walking in front of him, quickly letting it drop to the ground again. _Missed it? I've never heard it before_...

"Why are you walking so slow?"

The next time he looked up, she was about seven feet in front of him, her hands on her hips and her pestered gaze frozen on him._ I've got to stop zoning out like that..._As he caught up with her, he gave her a small smile, to which she didn't return. It was silent until his hand accidentally brushed hers, causing the girl to snap it away and give him an angry glare. Phineas stuffed his hands in his pockets, quickly looking away and staring at the dusty ground again. That feeling of her hand against his...so familiar and welcoming. He had to resist the urge to take his hand out of his pocket and grab hers, entwining his fingers with hers and grasping it firmly as they ventured on..._You just met this girl and you're already in love with her. Way to go, Flynn. _

The ground began to harden as they walked through a thick forest. Phineas was thankful for the cluster of trees towering above to shield off the harsh sunlight beating down on their necks. He sighed, slowly bringing his gaze up to her. Trying to make conversation, he let out a faint, "So, how long have you been here?"

Isabella shifted her eyes to him, staring at him silently for a moment before answering; "Two years."

"Two years? Well, no wonder you're at the top of your rank." _Did that come out mean? I really hope it didn't come out mean._

The girl shook her head and turned her gaze away. "Sensai thinks I'm the best of the best, but honestly, he couldn't get more wrong. I'm a total failure, I-" She froze mid-step, giving him a sharp glare. "Why the hell am I telling you this? It's not as if you care or anything." And with that, she picked up her pace, walking quickly in front of him.

_Maybe I do care._ Phineas quickened his steps to match hers, having to speed-walk just to keep up. After a long silence, he forced himself to ask, "Where are we even going?"

Isabella scoffed. "I'm not even sure. I'm just walking. You're following. It's simple. I don't even know where we are."

Phineas frowned. "So, we're lost then."

"Not lost," She hissed. "Just going in the wrong direction. I'll find out where we are"

Phineas gave a chuckle of disbelief. "How? It's not like you can just climb to the top of that tree and look around..."

Isabella snorted. "You wanna bet?" She didn't wait for an answer. Instead, she grabbed hold of the nearest tree and literally hopped from branch to branch. Within no time she was dangerously close to the top, standing on a thin branch without even holding on to anything. She glanced around and, with a quick descent, began walking west. "This way," She couldn't help but smirk as she walked by a shocked Phineas, who stood in awe at her skills.

As they headed farther into the deep forest, a loud rumbling sound make Phineas stop dead in his tracks. He looked around cautiously, then turning his gaze to the ground. "Earthquake?"

Isabella didn't stop walking as she answered. "No, you idiot. It's just a waterfall up ahead." With a roll of her eyes, she ventured on, not even bothering to look back to make sure he was following along.

As they reached the top of the vast area of tumbling water, Isabella kept walking towards it. She didn't stop or go look for a way to go around, she just walked straight forward.

Phineas, however, stopped yet again and shook his head wildly. "Oh, no, we are NOT swimming through that."

"I didn't say we were, smart one. There's a way across. If you had just kept your mouth shut and followed me, you would have seen that yourself." She turned and walked left, motioning with her hand for him to follow. Phineas did as he was told, letting out a faint gasp at what was set in front of his eyes: An old, fallen log acting like a bridge across the rapidly raging river of death-threatening water. It was damp and green moss plastered to the bottom, dangling low and scraping the water's edge. As Isabella stepped foot and began to walk across with no trace of fear at all, Phineas gulped, shakily stepping his foot onto the slippery surface. Isabella was already halfway, while he was still three inches from the start.

"Are you coming?" She groaned as she turned, crossing her arms and hopping off onto the other side.

"I..uh..yeah, I am, just...not quickly."

Isabella tapped her foot impatiently, rolling her eyes after the three minutes it took for him to safely make it to her side. "Yeah," She sighed, "you're real brave, aren't you?"

Phineas gave her a pestered glare, locking his gaze with hers for a moment before looking away. She shook her head and continued to walk, taking the lead once again and walking back into the thick mass of trees.

Phineas sighed._ Maybe getting along with her isn't going to be so easy after all._

* * *

><p><strong> hopefully I'll update soon :U<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
